Peripécias de Natal
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Nunca havia ligado para o natal, era apenas uma data como todas as outras. Porém esse natal seria bem diferente.   Presente para xAkemihime


Yo! Estou aqui de novo escrevendo uma one, só pra entrar no espírito natalino. =D

Uma história bem boba, mas eu achei bonitinha até *-*

Fiz essa história para agradecer pela fic fofa que a xAkemihime dedicou pra mim e para retribuir o presente. Espero que ela goste \o/

Todos já sabem né, Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Peripécias de Natal<p>

Olhou pela janela e viu que ventava forte lá fora. Mais uma vez estava na Vila da Folha escrevendo aqueles malditos relatórios. Era 24 de dezembro. Era incrível como Gaara não lhe dava folga nem no natal. Não que se importasse muito com essa data, na verdade nem ligava para ela. Seu natal sempre fora igual: em casa com os irmãos. Kankuro sempre ficava fazendo piadinhas sem graça e Gaara quase não falava.

- Temari-sama - parou de devanear e olhou para ver quem a chamava. Ah sim, era o... como era mesmo o nome dele? Bom, não importava, era algum shinobi que a ajudava com os relatórios de vez em quando- vai ter uma festa hoje à noite para os shinobis da vila, mas acho que você pode ir se quiser.

- Hm... – não estava nem prestando a atenção no que o homem falava.

- Será que você... -ele estava hesitante- não quer ir comigo? - hã? O que ele tinha dito? Encarou o shinobi pela primeira vez.

- Bem... eu... –tentou ser o mais gentil possível- eu não gosto muito de festas. – o que estava dizendo? É claro que gostava de festas.

- Bom... se você mudar de idéia... – o shinobi saiu rapidamente, bastante envergonhando. Quando ele passou pela porta Temari pode ouvir risadas e uns dizendo algo como "eu avisei".

Temari suspirou e arrumou os papéis. Estava cansada, queria ir para o hotel. Ainda ouvia risadinhas advindas do corredor quando abriu a porta. As risadas cessaram quando ela saiu pela porta. Atravessou o corredor sem sequer olhar para os shinobis que estavam ali. Parou subitamente quando ouviu a voz _dele._

- Ei problemática – virou-se e avistou Shikamaru como a mesma cara de sono de sempre- está indo pro hotel?

- Estou.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Se você quiser... – claro, Sabaku no Temari não admitiria que estava torcendo pra ele vir junto.

Alguns dos shinobis sussurraram coisas como "você é louco?". Será mesmo que eles achavam que ela não estava ouvindo?

Quando saíram do prédio da hokage, Temari sentiu seu rosto congelar. Era realmente muito frio naquela vila. Não disse nada, apenas caminhou na direção do hotel sendo seguida pelo moreno. A vila estava toda decorada com árvores e luzinhas, mas como era de dia estava tudo apagado. De noite devia ser bastante bonito.

- Não quer tomar um café? – perguntou ele percebendo que a loira quase tremia de frio.

- Não é uma má idéia.

Entraram na primeira cafeteria que encontraram e Temari suspirou aliviada por entrar em um local quente. Sentaram-se em uma mesa para dois e pegaram o cardápio. Ambos pediram um cappuccino com chantilly. Shikamaru deu uma risada baixa que chamou a atenção de Temari.

- O que foi? –perguntou ela, intrigada.

- Cappuccino com chantilly?

- Qual o problema?

- Vai ficar gorda.

- Hunf, não ligo.

- É estranho ouvir uma garota dizer isso –sorriu- sempre que saíamos com a Ino ela ficava com essas histórias de não comer tal coisa porque engorda e bla bla bla. Mas sabe, os caras nem gostam de garotas tão magras. – Temari o encarou por alguns segundos- bom... pelo menos eu não gosto.

Temari sorriu e pensou em dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pela garçonete que serviu os cafés. Conversaram sobre coisas sem importância enquanto saboreavam as bebidas. Era ótimo tomar algo quente naquele momento. Era incrível como se sentia bem perto do Nara. Temari tinha fama de ser indelicada e até mesmo, cruel, por isso os comentários dos shinobis mais cedo. Sempre ficavam rindo e fazendo piadinhas dos caras que andavam com ela, achavam que só um louco poderia querer algo com uma garota tão horrível. Lembrou-se do shinobi, que nem sabia o nome, que a convidou para a festa. Queria ir na festa, mas não com ele. Queria ir com... outra pessoa, mas duvidava que ele fosse. Teve vontade de perguntar para o Nara se ele ia, mas se conteve. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por que se sentia tão estranha perto dele?

Terminaram o café e saíram e, novamente, Temari encolheu-se devido ao frio. Rumaram até o hotel e quanto mais se aproximavam dele mais seus passos se tornavam mais lentos. Por algum motivo não queria chegar rápido, queria ficar mais tempo com o moreno. Estava muito quieto e o silêncio estava irritando a loira. Decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Sempre faz tão frio aqui? –que perguntava estúpida estava fazendo?

- Nessa época do ano sim. – Shikamaru riu baixo- Você deve estar sofrendo aqui, no deserto não faz tão frio eu imagino.

- De noite fica frio, mas nem tanto.

- Tsc... mulher problemática, está com pouca roupa.

- Pouca? Estou entupida de roupas!

Shikamaru tirou o casaco e o ofereceu para a kunoichi.

- Está louco? Vai morrer de frio.

- Não, você que vai se não colocar isso.

- Não seja idiota, coloque seu casaco de volta.

- Tsc... não seja problemática, coloque isso. –Temari o encarou irritada. Não gostava de ser tratada como uma dama frágil e indefesa- Não estou com frio.

- Não vou colocar isso. – ela continuou caminhando decididamente. Shikamaru suspirou. Era sempre assim, ela nunca dava o braço a torcer.

Continuaram caminhando, mais rapidamente agora por causa do frio, e durante o caminho Temari espirrou várias vezes. Droga, devia ter aceitado o casaco. Shikamaru ofereceu novamente e ela teve que aceitar. Sim, estava morrendo de frio. Ah, o casaco dele era tão quentinho. E ainda tinha o cheiro dele, e ela amava aquele cheiro. Ouviram um trovão e olharam para o céu. Não, não podia chover, o tempo já estava ruim o suficiente. Dito e feito, em questão de alguns minutos uma tempestade caía sobre eles. Correram até o hotel, que a essa altura já não estava longe, e entraram o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru olhou tediosamente para a chuva que caía lá fora.

- Como eu vou voltar para a casa agora? – mas quem disse que ele precisava ir para casa?

- Você pode ficar aqui até a chuva passar. – Temari nem acreditava no que estava dizendo.

- Se você não se importar.

- Não, não me importo. – é claro que não se importava, pelo contrário.

Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente, estavam molhando todo o corredor. Adentrou no local, pegou uma toalha e entregou para ele se secar. Aproximou-se do aquecedor e o ligou. Ficou alguns segundos na frente dele apreciando o calor que emanava do objeto. Shikamaru aproximou-se também. Ficaram se aquecendo em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Ah! –ele quebrou o silêncio- tenho algo para você.

- Pra mim?

Shikamaru tirou do bolso um pequeno pacote de presente e entregou à loira.

- Está um pouco molhado – sorriu sem jeito- mas espero que você goste.

Temari pegou o pacote e o abriu delicadamente para não rasgar o papel decorado. Abriu a caixinha e viu um colar prateado que achou bastante bonito.

- Por que você... está me dando isso?

- Porque é natal.

- Eu nunca ganhei nada de natal. –Temari sorriu docemente e Shikamaru perdeu-se por alguns segundos no sorriso dela- obrigada. – ele apenas sorriu- Me desculpe, eu não tenho nada para você.

- Que bobagem –ele espreguiçou-se- não ligo pra isso.

Temari olhou para a janela e viu que ainda chovia muito. Sorriu, queria que continuasse chovendo por muito tempo assim ele não teria como ir embora. Apavorou-se com os próprios pensamentos. Estava obcecada por esse shinobi? Não, não era do feitio dela se apegar a alguém.

- O Yahiko tem convidou para a festa não é? – Ah sim, Yahiko era o nome do shinobi de antes.

- Sim...

- E imagino que não aceitou.

- Como você sabe?

- Simples, você sempre rejeita todos os caras que tentam algo com você. – Shikamaru riu.

- Claro –cruzou os braços- só idiotas vêm falar comigo.

- O Yahiko não é idiota. –Temari o encarou ironicamente- Ta bom, talvez seja um pouco, mas ele não é tão problemático quanto os outros.

- Por acaso você está querendo ser cupido e fazer eu me acertar com ele? – sentiu-se um pouco irritada com a possibilidade de Shikamaru estar querendo empurrá-la para outro cara.

- Claro que não. – ficou aliviada com a resposta dele- Ser cupido é problemático demais. Mas então você não vai na festa?

- Não sei, as meninas até tinham me convidado, mas eu nem me lembrava. – não estava nem um pouco interessada em conversar com as outras- E você?

- Eu não sei –falou tediosamente- não convidei ninguém ainda.

- Mas isso não é problema. Pelo que percebi tem muitas garotas que estão loucas para ir com você. – mas por que estava dizendo isso? Claro que não queria que ele fosse com outra.

- Ahh –bocejou- mas elas são tão problemáticas. Só tem uma problemática que eu convidaria.

- E quem é essa "problemática"? –tentou esconder o ciúme em sua voz.

- E se eu não quiser falar? – Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso que irritou a Sabaku.

- Não fale então. – segurou firmemente a colcha da cama em que estava sentada para conter a irritação. Só podia ser ela... aquela Yamanaka. Ino era linda e estava sempre com ele. Desde quando sentia tantos ciúmes da outra?- eu também estava esperando o convite de um cara.

- Que cara? – não queria admitir, mas irritou-se com o comentário da garota.

- E se eu não quiser falar? –Temari sorriu desafiadora.

Shikamaru ficou inquieto. Temari gostava de outro cara? Quem era ele? Droga, cada vez tinha menos coragem de falar o que queria. Ficaram em silêncio apenas apreciando o calor do aquecedor. A chuva continuava forte. Eram umas 15h, a festa era só as 22h, ainda tinha tempo de convidá-la. Era agora ou nunca, não podia ser covarde para sempre. Pensou na melhor maneira de falar o que queria. Tinha que parecer confiante se não ela o acharia um idiota. Se é que já não achava.

- E se... –Temari virou-se para ele- esse cara não te convidar você não vai?

- Aí não, não tenho nada para fazer lá.

- Hum... –pensou na possibilidade de ele ser esse "cara". Será... ?

- Se você vai convidar a Ino é melhor ir logo – não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação em sua voz ao pronunciar o nome da outra- porque metade dos shinobis dessa vila estão pensando em fazer isso.

- Ino? – Shikamaru riu- Eu acho que ela está tendo um caso com o Kiba.

- Com o Kiba? –Temari não pode conter uma risada- Não acredito.

- Pois é, muito estranho. Ela sempre ficava brigando com ele.

- Mas se não é a Ino, quem é afinal? – já estava cansada daquela história.

- Você nem desconfia?

- Não.

- Você, é claro. –falou da maneira mais confiante possível apesar de estar muito nervoso. Temari arregalou os olhos e não disse nada por alguns segundos- Eu não sei quem é esse aí que você quer que te convide, mas acho que não devia perder a festa por causa dele.

- Espera aí... você disse que não convidou ninguém porque todas eram problemáticas e agora você está ME convidando? Achei que eu fosse a mais problemática de todas. -sorriu sarcasticamente.

- E é, mas você é diferente, eu... eu gosto de estar com você apesar de tudo. – Shikamaru não fazia idéia de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem para falar essas coisas a ela.

- Você é muito idiota. – o moreno fechou os olhos esperando por um fora da loira, mas abriu novamente quando ouviu uma risadinha- Apesar de tudo, eu também gosto de estar com você.

Ambos olharam para a janela e perceberam que a chuva parara. Temari pensou em não dizer nada, mas viu que ele também olhava para fora.

- A chuva parou. – falou tristemente- você já pode ir.

- Tudo bem - falou levantando-se- já que você está me expulsando.

- Eu não estou te expulsando! –levantou-se também e segurou a manga da camisa dele- Pode ficar mais se quiser. Eu gosto de você... – o que tinha dito?- você é... um bom amigo. – céus, tinha piorado a situação agora.

- Um bom amigo? – perguntou, insatisfeito. Ela nada respondeu- Me desculpe, mas eu não quero ser seu amigo.

- O quê? Eu achei que... que você gostasse um pouco de mim!

- Eu não gosto... _eu te amo._-sussurrou a última parte, lhe faltava coragem para falar mais alto.

Temari abriu a boca para responder algo, mas foi impedida, pois a boca dele já havia tomado a sua e as mãos dele seguravam sua cintura. Não reagiu e se deixou levar pelo momento. Shikamaru tentou se afastar um pouco, mas os braços da loira envolveram seu pescoço e o forçaram a beijá-la novamente. O Nara não hesitou em retribuir ao beijo dela. Quando o ar faltou se separaram e se encararam.

- Isso significa que você vai ir na festa comigo? – perguntou isso e deu um sorriso. Sorriso este que Temari achou no mínimo bastante atraente.

- Sim, mas... – aproximou-se novamente e colocou delicadamente as mãos nos ombros dele- achei que significasse bem mais do que isso.

- É, eu também acho. –disse isso envolvendo novamente a cintura da loira e lhe dando um selinho- bom, agora eu tenho que ir porque minha mãe já deve estar estressada, como sempre. –suspirou- Passo pra te pegar as 21h, ok?

Temari balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o acompanhou até a porta. Quando ele saiu, correu para a sacada e se debruçou na grade. Ficou observando enquanto Shikamaru se afastava. Estava sorridente. Seus natais sempre tinham sido chatos e sem graça, mas achava que esse seria diferente. _Bem _diferente. Lembrou-se de que Kankuro tinha se oferecido para vir para Konoha com ela dessa vez, mas ela tinha o convencido a ficar. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter vindo porque, com certeza, ele iria implicar com o Nara. Ele _sempre_ fazia isso. Parou de devanear e foi até o roupeiro escolher uma roupa para a festa. Nunca tinha sido muito de se arrumar, mas era uma ocasião especial, e não era porque era natal, claro, era porque _ele_ a levaria para a festa. Queria estar linda para jogar na cara dos shinobis idiotas que encontrara mais cedo, aqueles que estavam sempre rindo dela. Queria também se exibir para as outras garotas que sabia que queriam estar no seu lugar. Depois de algum tempo, escolheu uma que achou perfeita para a ocasião. Olhou para o relógio: 16h. Por que justamente hoje o tempo não passava? Correu até o banheiro para tomar um banho bem demorado. O que restava agora era esperar que o seu preguiçoso passasse para buscá-la.

* * *

><p>Aí está! Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a xAkemihime =D<p>

Reviews... eu amo reviews, comentem please *-*


End file.
